


3 DAYS OF PRIDE! 2020

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fairy flame [3]
Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Couple, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, OOC, female to male
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta in Fairy Tail legata agli argomenti legati alle realtà LGBT+.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia/Sasuke Uchiha
Series: Fairy flame [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536337
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mirajane e Erza vogliono soltanto potersi amare.  
> “Questa fanfiction partecipa al 3Days of Pride 2020 indetto dal forum FairyPiece - Fanfiction&Images”.  
> Per il 19 giugno il tema è orientamenti sessuali e/o romantici.  
> • omo- (attrazione per persone del tuo stesso genere)  
> Coppia: Erza/Mirajane  
> "Questa storia partecipa al Pride June del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Tema: Omosessualità femminile

White and red

Un corvo gracchiava rumorosamente fuori dalla finestra, il suo verso risuonava tutt’intorno. All’interno della stanza, invece, si udiva ovattato il ticchettio di un orologio.

“Con te posso finalmente essere me stessa” disse Mirajane, stretta da un provocante costume in pelle nera.

Erza le domandò: “Intendi che puoi finalmente gettare la maschera da brava ragazza educata tutta casa e bar?”.

“Esattamente” rispose l’altra giovane.

“Ti preferisco ‘demonietta’” soffiò Erza, sporgendo le labbra rosso fuoco.

“Oh, ma io sono la regina delle demoni” rispose Mirajane. Aveva un pesante trucco nero e i capelli bianchi erano acconciati in una coda alta, tenuta ferma da un voluminoso fiocco viola scuro.

“Allora è un bene che io sia Titania, la regina delle fate. Possiamo lottare alla pari” rispose Erza. Il viso incorniciato dai lunghi capelli rosso sangue. I seni prosperosi delle due giovani premevano gli uni contro gli altri.

Mirajane si sporse e mordicchiò il collo di Erza, scostandole alcune ciocche morbide. “Amo quando parli così. Mi fai eccitare” ammise.

Erza le accarezzò i fianchi, indugiando con le dita sul suo ventre piatto.

“Sicura che il mio corpo non c’entri in questo?” le domandò.

“Tranquilla. Anche quello mi fa impazzire parecchio” mormorò Mirajane. Le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi blu scuro.

< La gente mi ha cacciata per anni. Prima volevano vedermi bruciare per i miei poteri, per le mie trasformazioni. Additavano terrorizzati le mie ali da pipistrello nere, rabbrividivano a vedere quello in cui potevo mutare le mie braccia.

Mio fratello mi ha sempre dovuto proteggere >. Mordicchiò l’orecchio di Erza e glielo leccò. < Adesso mi giudicano perché sono lesbica. Anzi, con maggiore ferocia, come se questa mia natura fosse ancora più mostruosa e peccaminosa della prima. Poco importa se non faccio del male a nessuno >. Leccò le labbra di Erza, che era intenta a giocherellare con i suoi seni sodi.

< Scarlett è come me. Non ha neanche un nome ‘vero’. L’hanno umiliata, privandola persino della dignità di essere umana quando l’hanno fatta schiava.

Lei è per tutti ‘un oggetto animato’, che non solo si è arrogato il diritto di vivere la sua vita diventando un guerriero così forte, ma che addirittura osa amare qualcun altro col medesimo sesso > pensò ancora Mirajane.

Erza le aveva avvolto i fianchi con le cosce sode. Ribaltò le posizioni, facendola stendere sul letto a faccia in su.

Mirajane la spinse a sua volta e continuarono così, voltandosi e rivoltandosi nel ricercare una posizione di predominio.

< Eppure la Gilda ci accetta. Soltanto che io ancora non riesco a fidarmi abbastanza da mostrare il mio volto. Come Erza si rifiuta di cedere il fianco e lasciar intravedere le sue debolezze.

Solo quando ci sfidiamo e ci amiamo finalmente buttiamo via ogni maschera. Siamo solamente noi stesse: due donne innamorate >.

“A cosa pensi?” domandò Erza, facendo un verso a metà tra un ringhio e delle fusa.

“Che sono felice che mi piacciano le donne. Così posso godermi il tuo corpo” rispose Mirajane, mordicchiandole il fianco.

Erza rispose: “Certo che se non ti conoscessi, direi che la fai semplice”. Giocherellò con l’ombelico scoperto dell’amante.

< L’omosessualità è una cosa così semplice. Per definizione è: l'inclinazione erotica verso soggetti del proprio sesso. Non c’è niente di cui avere paura. Eppure tutti la temono.

Aggrediscono chi vuole essere solo libero.

Un po’ come hanno fatto con i draghi. Li hanno cercati, cacciati e distrutti. A tal punto che alcuni esseri umani come mia madre sono stati maledetti dagli dei e si sono trasformati a loro volta in draghi. Questa volta, però, creature folli e pericolose che altri umani ancora hanno dovuto eliminare.

Mi chiedo che punizione avranno in serbo gli dei per coloro che impediscono alle persone di amarsi > si chiese Erza.

Strauss morse con forza le labbra di Scarlett, quest’ultima in risposta le pizzicò la coscia, arrossandole la pelle pallidissima.

Si guardarono negli occhi intensamente e scoppiarono a ridere.

“Ti amo” soffiò Erza.

Mirajane rispose in un sussurro: “Anche io”.


	2. Oggi sono uomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanfiction partecipa al 3Days of Pride 2020 indetto dal forum FairyPiece - Fanfiction&Images”.  
> Per il 20 giugno il tema è identità di genere.  
> gender fluid (chi cambia genere durante il tempo)  
> Elfman/evergreen  
> "Questa storia partecipa al Pride June del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Tema: Gender Fluid, FTM

Oggi sono uomo

“Fammi un piacere. Dammi del maschile!” disse Evergreen. Si sfilò gli occhiali e li pulì in una pezzuola, assumendo un’espressione concentrata.

Elfman le sorrise.

< Oggi si sente più maschio. Ogni tanto mi verrebbe da chiedergli cosa si sente di più quel giorno, ma so che lo offenderei.

Questa è la sua natura. Ha paura che io lo consideri come un capriccio, ma a me non dispiace affatto. Lui è come un diamante. S’illumina sempre di sfaccettature diverse ed ogni volta è una sorpresa.

Riesce a scavare a fondo dentro di sé trovando sempre nuove risorse, mentre io sono monotono.

Sì, sono fisso nel mio essere uomo e accolgo solo quello. Anzi, forse sono addirittura un uomo particolarmente ottuso > pensò.

“D’accordo, Green” le disse gentilmente.

Evergreen sorrise compiaciuta, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi e setosi capelli castani.

“Oggi ho un paio di missioni”. Si era infilata nuovamente gli occhiali. “Però quando torno possiamo divertirci un po’”.

Elfman serrò i pugni, mettendo in tensione i muscoli del petto.

“Non vedo l’ora!” tuonò.

Evergreen si posò una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato il capo. “Finalmente avrò anche una scusa per prendermela con il capo della nuova Gilda” disse.

“Nuova Gilda? Intendi quella che è convinta che il ‘gender’ serva per fare un controllo mentale ai bambini per renderli tutti deviati?” domandò Elfman.

< Poi ‘nuova’, ha solo cambiato nome, ma è soltanto il nuovo modo con cui si presenta quella setta di fanatici religiosi che dava la caccia a me e alle mie sorelle > pensò.

Evergreen annuì.

“Il ‘boss’ non li sopporta più. Tutti con questa parola perennemente in bocca: il gender. Lo temono come se fosse un mostro.

Sai cos’è, alla fine?

Semplicemente: l'appartenenza a uno dei due sessi dal punto di vista culturale e non biologico”.

Strauss si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli bianchi sparati verso l’alto.

“Laxus li fulminerà tutti, continuando così” borbottò.

< Perché non possono essere tutti come i membri della nostra Gilda? A noi non importa se sei un gatto volante di un'altra dimensione, uno spirito stellare, un bambino cresciuto da un drago o un uomo col corpo esteriore di una donna. L’importante è essere se stessi > pensò.

“Oh, me ne occuperò io in prima persona” ribatté Evergreen.

Elfman urlò: “Dei veri uomini come noi devono prendersi sempre le loro responsabilità!”.

“Ben detto!” gridò Evergreen, saltando e avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo.


	3. Ti conosco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa fanfiction partecipa al 3Days of Pride 2020 indetto dal forum FairyPiece - Fanfiction&Images”.  
> Per il 21 giugno il tema è lo spettro aro/ace.  
> demi- ( persone che provano attrazione dopo aver conosciuto bene la persona in questione)  
> "Questa storia partecipa al Pride June del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Tema: Demisessuale  
> Sasuke/Lucy  
> Crossover Fairy Tail e Naruto.  
> Ho ambientato il tutto in questi tempi difficili del Covid.

Ti conosco

Sporadiche persone passavano oltre il vetro della gelateria. Molti avevano una mascherina che gli penzolava dall’orecchio, altri lasciata sotto il mento.

Lucy si sedette al tavolinetto davanti al separé in plastica, indossando la sua mascherina di stoffa. Aveva un disegno floreale, dai petali gialli, su sfondo nero.

“Meno male che sei già arrivato. Non mi andava di aspettare da sola in questa situazione” ammise, stringendosi i capelli con un laccetto.

Sasuke annuì.

“Mi piace essere sempre in anticipo” sussurrò.

Lucy piegò le labbra in un sorriso, anche se questo era nascosto. “Lo so. Ormai ti conosco da parecchio”. Le sue iridi brillarono.

Una cameriera si avvicinò, indossava a sua volta una mascherina, di quelle chirurgiche usa e getta. “Cosa prendete?” domandò. Aveva anche dei guanti in lattice bianchi, e teneva una matita insieme al taccuino degli ordini.

Lucy deglutì rumorosamente.

Sasuke afferrò con il guanto il menù e, aprendolo, lo scorse con lo sguardo.

“Vedo che i gusti sono rimasti gli stessi, ma non i prezzi” sussurrò pacato.

La cameriera fece una smorfia, si notava che aveva arricciato il naso nonostante la mascherina. “Sa, i costi della sanificazione, inoltre abbiamo appena riaperto”.

“Sì, anche noi siamo stati chiusi in casa fino ad ora. Questa è la nostra prima uscita. Ci scusi, è un brutto periodo per tutti” lo giustificò Lucy. Accarezzò nervosamente la propria borsetta. “Io voglio quello che prendevo anche prima della quarantena. Stracciatella con nocciole tritate e… Oh, anche un frappè alla fragola grande”.

La cameriera annuì.

“Io, invece, solo un caffè. Noto che lo fate” disse Sasuke.

“Sì, vado subito” disse la cameriera. Scrisse rapidamente e si allontanò con passo spedito.

Lucy ridacchiò.

“Non credo sia una cosa che sono abituati a vedere ordinato” mormorò.

Sasuke le sorrise. Indossava anche il face shield oltre che la mascherina e, insieme alla voluminosa frangetta nera, questo andava a rendere difficile riconoscere il suo volto.

“Non credo siano abituati ad avere un cliente come me” ammise. Accavallò le gambe. “Comunque è davvero tutto troppo costoso per le mie tasche da studente”.

Lucy gli rispose: “Io finalmente ho potuto rivedere i miei. Ho rischiato di dover andare avanti a sole scatolette di tonno.

Fortuna che durante la quarantena mi sono riscoperta cuoca e ho saputo far fruttare tutto quello che avevo in dispensa”.

“Quindi non sei tornata a casa?” chiese Sasuke.

Lucy negò.

“Mi sono mancati, ma non quanto mi sei mancato tu”.

Sasuke arrossì e aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse vedendo che la cameriera si avvicinava coi loro ordini.

< O sono più veloci per poter far avere un cambio tra i clienti più rapido o vogliono toglierci presto dai piedi > pensò.

“Ecco a voi” disse la cameriera. Ignorò il cenno del capo di Sasuke e si allontanò altrettanto rapidamente della prima volta.

“Non gli sto simpatico” ammise Sasuke.

“Per mangiare dobbiamo togliere le mascherine per forza. Finalmente, non vedevo l’ora di tornare a respirare” disse Lucy. Si sfilò la mascherina e si mise in bocca la cannuccia del frappé, succhiandolo rumorosamente.

Sasuke lo guardò finirlo per metà, dando ogni tanto qualche assaggio al suo gelato, evitando col cucchiaino che ricadesse sul tavolo.

“Sai, una cosa che amo di te è che sei silenzioso. Sei affascinante quando rifletti” ammise Lucy.

Sasuke aveva rovesciato diverse bustine di zucchero nel caffè e, anche se lo stava già sorseggiando, ogni tanto lo girava nuovamente col cucchiaino.

“Tu sei la mia prima ragazza da anni” ammise.

Lucy lo guardò confusa. “Eppure hai così tante ammiratrici. All’università facevano a pugni per avere la tua attenzione. Quella Ino ha spinto la sua amica Sakura giù dalle scale. Se non fosse stato per Erza, probabilmente ora sarebbe ricoverata per trauma cranico”.

“Io non mi innamoro facilmente” ammise Sasuke. Svuotò la tazzina con un unico sorso.

“Eppure non mi sembri uno dai gusti difficili” disse Lucy, ticchettando con la cannuccia sulle labbra. “O non saresti uscito con me”.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi e, sospirando, lasciò ricadere il proprio cucchiaino nella tazza di caffè ormai vuota.

“Non è proprio quello” mormorò. “Ti ricordo che ho iniziato ad uscire con te solo dopo che erano mesi che frequentavamo la stessa università”.

Lucy annuì.

“Tu sei una persona fantastica, o non avrei deciso di provare a costruire qualcosa con te.

Sai cos’è un demisessuale?” chiese Sasuke.

Lucy fece una smorfia. “Ho una vaga idea”. < Avevo cercato qualcosa quando ho provato a scrivere quella fan-fiction su Natsu e Gray. Però un orientamento legato all’asessualità non mi andava bene per una PWP in cui li volevo immaginare a farsela come conigli > pensò.

“La demisessualità è l'orientamento sessuale, caratterizzato dalla reiterazione e dalla persistenza nel tempo, di chi sente attrazione sessuale solo con persone con cui ha un legame affettivo o comunque si tratta di persone che sentono raramente interesse per l'attività sessuale, rispetto alla popolazione generale. La demisessualità non va confusa con l'astinenza sessuale o castità” recitò Sasuke.

“Alle volte sembri un vocabolario.

Perché mi dici questo?” chiese Lucy. Aveva finito il frappè e aveva iniziato ad attaccare seriamente il gelato.

Sasuke allungò la mano e sfiorò il separé.

< Odio non essere suo congiunto e avere questa barriera tra me e lei > pensò. “Perché io faccio parte di questo gruppo. So che può sembrare roba strana, fisime mie…” gemette.

“Amore, non devi farne una tragedia così. Io non sono molta esperta di queste cose, ma mi va bene tutto. Certo, la castità magari no, ma hai detto che non si tratta di questo.

Tu sopporti tutti i miei difetti e i miei problemi. Per me questo non lo sarebbe” lo rassicurò Lucy.

Sasuke le sorrise.

“Sapevo che eri speciale… In fondo ti conosco”.

Lucy gli schioccò un bacio a distanza.


End file.
